User talk:Sff9
Welcome on my talk page. Please make your bot requests on the dedicated subpage: User talk:Sff9/PX-Bot Requests! Welcoming Inscrit aujourd'hui et deja plus de 50 contribs, on peut dire que tu n'as pas perdu de temps ^^. HooH 23:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ouai j'ai vu, j'ai d'ailleurs lu le débat sur la talk page de Lafitte ^^ HooH 09:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks! Thank u for correcting my mistake dude!, i didnt watch the previous text!Roranoa zoro 14:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :My pleasure! sff9 (talk) 23:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) How ? How did u make a bot dude ? ( please !! )Roranoa zoro 23:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm extremely tempted to click on the bot picture xD Yountoryuu Thanks Dude !!Roranoa zoro 23:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :You're pretty welcome! sff9 (talk) 00:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) re:References Thanks for helping him out. :) :You're much welcome! sff9 (talk) 00:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit Infobox voting invitation http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Devil_Fruit_Colorschemes Feel free to invite others as well, thank you :)Jinbe 23:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) re: SBS pics Yes, very! 17:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. What takes time, the uploading or actual posting? If you don't feel like posting them in the correct spots, you can just upload the pictures and I can do the rest? 17:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! Oh, and by the way, one of the "reader" quotes in between the 2 pictures in the last page of voice actor SBS on volume 58 isn't bold, I can't fix it no matter how hard I try. Can you fix it for me? Thanks. 23:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I just noticed after looking at the pics you uploaded. Too bad I can't do that for the pics I uploaded for SBS V.61, since their real sizes are something like 1000 x 1356!!! Don't ask why, it just turned out that way. 00:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I guess my computer is too old (?!) Well yeah. By the way, I changed one back so that it looks good, since I wanted it to be on the other side of the page with good spacing and all. (Leviathan 89 fixed it for me) 00:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) re:Blog Comment Redirects Oh kid, you have no idea how many times Ive tried. But apparently I "don't have the authority" or something. It's been killing me, and I've been meaning to go to wikia help to fix it, but I've been a bit busy. :Haha, nah, I'm anal like that too. I could move blogs, and I've edited past blogs to remove categories, but for some reason I can't move the comments. *shrug*. Try asking DP. :About the chapters: I think the more thorough a page is the better. I just wish the other international pages could be just as informative. D: Re:Literary technique poll biased Sorry if I sound biased, but I thought since this has been going for so long, we might as well get started on voting. When I said "vote Down there", I meant vote on the section below, not the four options that you wrote up there, since writing at the bottom of the page is easier to see, rather than on top (I didn't even notice it until you mentioned it). If you want, we can delete my poll, and put yours in my place. Yatanogarasu 20:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, my bad, will that do now? Check it out, crossed out the old one and copied and pasted yours. We should use the one on the bottom just to make it easier to find, rather than in the middle of the page. Yatanogarasu 20:21, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, just took sometime to read your proposal now (didn't before, too much brain lag from this and that other editing and whatnot). Not bad, let's do one of your ways. We should let the votes come in, and one week from today, do what the winning vote says. But I don't think plot twist would make a comeback, with so little evidence from JoeKido or anyone else. Yatanogarasu 20:30, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Way Ahead of You Yeah, I'm working on that. I just left Yazzy a message asking for her help with it. This was right before I got you message. I'll just type my sig here for the sake of space.DancePowderer. Yazzy doesn't seem to be online right now, so could you just tell me what to do? Or, if you think it would be easier for you to do it for me, then just tell me what you're going to do. Thanks.DP Thank you very much for your help with this. And just to show you it works (if it doesn't, please tell me):DancePowderer Talk 01:15, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hidden Category Hm... well the thing is I think users should be able to see the stub category so they know what to help with? :Well, ok, whatever works best then. I just saw this "wanted category" so I didn't know what it was for. ::Nah, I think it's fine. Yountoryuu: 617 http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu:_Chapter_617 Could you please comment and rate? Yountoryuu Spam sorry for my spam.Can you add my rpg site home page. —Preceding comment added by | Wtf. | 12:59, March 4, 2011 }}| (| Wtf. | 12:59, March 4, 2011 }}|talk • ) }}. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! New Forums Invitation Please participate, and invite others to, in these two new forums: * Forum:Merge all the Voice Actors and Seiyu * Forum:RAW Japanese Manga Images Thanks. Yatanogarasu 21:34, March 4, 2011 (UTC) invitation devil fruit color scheme suggestions Hello Sff9, since you participated in the Devil Fruit colorscheme thread, I thought you might be interested in the follow up: Devil fruit color schemes: suggestions 16:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 619 Prediction Hey hello there! I made a prediction of Chapter 619, would please comment and rate on it. It'd mean alot to me (: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Chapter_619_Prediction Thanks! Yountoryuu 18:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Redirection Thanks! :D —Preceding comment added by Jinbe (talk • ) 16:41, March 24, 2011. I am sorry, my mistake I apologize for my error, I was just trying to find a way to unlock Chapter 619. Fliu 15:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Fliu Invitation to new forum Please participate in the new Forum:Delete or Not: Super-Human Speed, as well as invite others do so. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 08:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Quiz template I'll move it if u want to , but I dont think that is actually needed : Here's my explanation : *This template is the same as any other user subpage : For example the template:Roranoa zoro/sign_1 : Or am I wrong , please explain . Thanks ! Now I get what u say : I've moved it ! Thanks for pointing it out ! re:Favicon Hi, I was just going through the and saw that one was not used, so I just deleted it along with all those other unused images. Going with the flow so much, I didn't know which files are not supposed to be deleted. I can un-delete it if you want. Yatanogarasu 17:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Quiz Do you know the quizzes on the main page and Roronoa Zoro'suser page?? I was just wondering if there was any way to turn them into "real quizzes" where you have to check something instead of just clicking on the plus sign. Just thought I'd ask you as you seem to be quite proficient in programming? Panda 13:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Bot Hey , I'm currently working on the AutoWikiBrowser ; Can I please know what u run ur bot on ? thanks ! New forums invitation Please participate in the three new forums: * Forum:Using Real Names Instead of Codenames * Forum:Birkans: Unofficial Name * Forum:Infobox Pictures I don't know if you saw the Community Messages, since I posted it there, but few people seems to notice it anyways. Yatanogarasu 18:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) My bot :) Hi Sff9 , I'm now using a semi-automated bot ( It was me who moved the category OP media to OP Media ) .. the question is should I create an account to run the bot or shall I use my user account itself ( as I did earlier ) .. thanks ! :) : Yes , I use AWB ( what about you ? ) .. I had to check each edit the last time ; but you know , I'm 100% sure there's a way to avoid checking each edit ( I'm trying to find that out ) . I'll just read the link you gave me :) thanks Fan art I've seen your comment on Zoro's bounty, yes they're fanart and fanart is not allowed, but it's tollerated for bounty images and jolly rogers if they're using the same images, characters, style and there isn't a manga/anime version avaible. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 12:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Template Hi, I know you understand program coding, so I've modified this Template:Arc NavBox, please check if I made some mistakes but I didn't see any bugs, it will need some time before every templates will refresh, though. Thanx! —Preceding comment added by Leviathan 89 (talk • ) 16:54, May 5, 2011. Ok thanx! In fact I was wondering what was the purpose of putting that test... there was a switch but I delete it because it was meaningless. Well as long it works fine. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 21:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I understand, I removed it because I thought the template was always in a page named episode/chapter. Well thanx again now the template looks better. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 22:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Plural That is not how it was before. It just makes the pages grammatically incorrect now. In fact there was no discussion about moving the categories to plural over what it has always been. IT was a pointless change without discussion. SeaTerror 23:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Image by Licenses Ok change it! By the way I'm gonna create these categories: See here, if you have objections let me know! I'll continue my job (I have already had the ok from Yatano). [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 20:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but Yatano didn't say nothing so I started... well ok do that! There is also the category Trademarked Logos and I don't know if we should made giffs and screenshots a subcategory... it's true that they are under fair use but they're different cases, basically there are less problems if you took a screenshots of a 20 min length program than if you took a page from a 20 pages chapter, that's why I made separates categories... but if you want you can do that because they will remain separated anyway, go on. Then I should say sorry, because basically you will have to remake all the categories... if you want I'll do that tomorrow! [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 21:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re I could get the page deleted without thinking twice ..but I wont as DP approved it :) : Actually I dont think '''Early Life'-->Early life is something bad..but is acting something strange 'cause it sometimes changes the template to original pagename and sometimes to the perfect way of writing the template : .. and I'm using "genral fixes" that automatically fixes wiki markup mistakes .. so I dont think what I'm doing is wrong :)-- .............category I thinnk we should not use any category on user pages ,,, i got myself experienced when i used it ,,, so i removed that dude! i hope u understood it Stone Roger 09:34, May 18, 2011 (UTC) nice one u understood it bro Stone Roger 09:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) done,,,i removed it because I was experienced with this category problem !,,, anyway for your convinence i am not gonna do anything bro Stone Roger 09:45, May 18, 2011 (UTC) done , u do it out now Stone Roger 09:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) re:Removal of the "added by"-line below thumbnails Added it, didn't work. Don't know where to add the thing exactly. I can unlock it and you add it at the right place, or tell me where to add it exactly (I added it at the bottom). Yatanogarasu 08:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Strange, it seems the credits are back when you visit the site as an anon - do you know what is missing to achieve it wikia-wide? Or is it just me? 13:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) @Jinbe...I guess anons dont get the JS/CSS loaded. @Sff9..why dont you like the Links to links ?.. I guess it's fine and DP even approved it(as far as I know).. and this small thing doesnt matter as the general fixes includes a lot of other useful things:) Tho it works perfectly fine on the bleach wikia, maybe there is a line missing or so? Maybe sff9 knows the answer, else i have to talk to the bleach wikia admin again. 13:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) /* Hides image attribution on articles */ .picture-attribution { display:none !important; } That's the only way I know of and they use that too:)